


Like Father, Like Son

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 13 Tagathon [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: I guess I just needed some more catharsis. Sam and Jack communicating and hugging.





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Tel Père, Tel Fils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651909) by [ElodieTheFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl), [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin)



Dean doesn't stay. He can't, after he makes a confession. 

Sam knows that, and lets him go, does everything he can to make it not awkward.

He sits at the table for a while, idly tracing the cover of the book. He understands Dean, knows exactly what he was doing. He never really wanted Sam to give up, but he needed to push. Normally Sam can let him do that, but sometimes… Sometimes it's too much.

Sam used to talk to Cas when that happened. Sometimes Cas was there, sometimes he just prayed, never even knowing if Cas heard him or not. It didn't matter, still doesn't. He closes his eyes.

 _Hey Cas._

Sam smiles. It's so easy, so familiar. _I miss you, man. I wish you were here. I think you're the only person who could help Dean right now. I don't know what to do anymore._

"What are you doing?"

It's so Cas-like, the intonation of the question. An honest curiosity about what Sam's doing. Sam smiles at Jack. "I'm praying, I guess."

Follow up questions don't always come to Jack right away. If it had been Cas, he's sure Cas would've asked who Sam was praying to, or maybe why. Jack just accepts that it was what Sam was doing and moves on.

"I was wondering," he says, meeting Sam's eyes and letting the question hang between them for a moment. He's learning some of their conversational habits remarkably quickly. 

Sam gives him an encouraging nod, and Jack nods back. "You said you didn't have a relationship with your mother."

The sensation of drowning descends on him quickly. He doesn't get pushed to his limit often, and as always with Dean, the argument he wanted to have wasn't something he could address in mixed company, so something he hadn't even known he felt slipped out, and now he stuck with it, realizing how much Mary's absence hurt him and he hadn't even realized it.

He clears his throat and answers. "Yeah. Mom died when I was a baby, so I didn't really know her." 

Jack looks surprised. "Like me."

Sam half-shrugs, nodding a little. "For a long time, yes. But she was brought back last year and… I didn't get to spend as much time with her as I would've liked."

"She came back," Jack says softly. 

Dean would say it's a bad idea, giving Jack hope. Sam can't help it, though – it's hardwired into him. He's seen too much not to hope. "Sometimes people come back," he says. He's not sure who wants Cas back the most; he does, so badly, but his wish doesn't hold a candle to Dean or Jack's. 

It's time; he needs to stop moping and that means he needs to move. Get up, go for a run, organize something. He's just as bad at ending these kinds of conversations as Dean is, so he's planning to just leave the room, but Jack steps in his way and wraps his arms around Sam's waist. 

Sam's always surprised by hugs, and he's a little annoyed that he hasn't thought of hugging Jack first. If there was ever someone in need of comfort, it's Jack. But hugs aren't automatic for him anymore, haven't been for a while, except for Cas and Jody. He smiles as he pulls Jack in, squeezes him a little. 

"You remind me of your father, Jack." Jack pulls back and looks up at Sam, an indeterminate expression on his face.

"Castiel," Sam clarifies. "Cas always could make me feel better about things."

Jack smiles a little and hugs Sam a little tighter. _"Thank you,"_ he says, pressing his face right into Sam's chest. 

"No, thank _you_ , Jack." Sam can't help ruffling his hair. "It's like having a little piece of Cas with me. You don't know what that means."

Jack smiles again, a simple happiness obvious on his face. "I think I do."


End file.
